halofandomcom-20200222-history
M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
|line=Warthog |model=*M12 *M12B |class=Light Reconnaissance Vehicle |length= Halo Encyclopedia, page 240 |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= 125.5 kmh (78 mph) |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Yes |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*1x Chaingun/Minigun |complement= |crew=*1 Driver *1 Gunner |skeleton= |passengers=1 |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= *Reconnaissance *Anti-personnel *Anti-aircraft'Halo Encyclopedia', page 241 |era=*Human-Covenant war *Post War |affiliation= *UNSC **UNSC Marine Corps **UNSC Army **ONI *Liang-Dortmund Corporation }} The M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle (M12 LRV), commonly known as the Warthog, was a variant of the M12 Force Application Vehicle and the UNSC's most prolific anti-infantry vehicle. It is identical to the M12 FAV except that it features a mounted chaingun in the back. Class History Human-Covenant war Early War M12 Warthogs were used during the Harvest Campaign. Fall of Reach Battle of Earth During the Battle of Mombasa, the UNSC deployed M12B LRVs. Post-war By 2558, the Liang-Dortmund Corporation had acquired M12 LRVs for defense against pirate Kig-Yars and Insurrectionists.Halo 5: Guardians' - Description: REQ Card - Corp Warthog Design The standard UNSC M12 LRV uses the regular 12.OL liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected Internal Combustion Engine. Armament The M12 LRV can either be equipped with an M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun, an M46 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun or an M343A2 Minigun. Ammunition for these guns vary. In the case of some ONI LRVs, these guns will be loaded with high explosive dual purpose rounds.Halo 5: Guardians' - Description: REQ Card - ONI Warthog The Swords of Sanghelios also managed to get an M343A2 to fire Subanese crystals and place it on an M12 LRV.''Halo 5: Guardians - Description: REQ Card - Sword Needler Warthog'' Appearance Warthog LRVs can be equipped with any number of colors, camos, designs and logos. Variants Gameplay Changes From Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *Gains a horn which can be honked by pulling the right trigger. *Becomes a destructible vehicle. *Can now power slide. From Halo 2 to Halo 3 and Halo: Reach *If the right trigger is continuously pulled, the horn of the Warthog will stop playing after about 2 seconds. From Halo: Reach to Halo 4 *Gains a more industrial look. *Horn can now be honked indefinitely. From Halo 4 to Halo 2: Anniversary *New sound effects for the Warthog. From Halo 2: Anniversary to Halo 5: Guardians *Multiple variants of the Warthog have been added for use in multiplayer. Halo Wars 2 In Halo Wars 2, the M12 LRV is a buildable unit in the UNSC Garage. As well, infected M12 LRVs will sometimes be used by the Flood in the Awakening the Nightmare campaign and in Terminus Firefight. Gallery Warthog Comparisons.jpg|Various incarnations of the M12 LRV. Halo: Reach version seen to the bottom right. Index_Warthog.jpg|Halo 2 Warthog Snow Warthog.jpg|The Snow Warthog with ice-crusted treads for use in the Halo 3 Legendary map pack, "Avalanche." warthogsideview.png|Side view from Halo: Combat Evolved UNSC Warthog Bloks.png|The Older Mega Bloks set of the Warthog. Red Team.jpg|Three SPARTANs in Halo Wars riding a Warthog with a four barreled LAAG. 020209_halo_4.jpg|A real life Warthog. Warthog-clarkson-630.jpg|Halo 4 M12 As It Appears In Forza Motorsport 4's Autovista halo-rc-warthog.jpg|A Warthog RC toy. H4hd_15.jpg|A Warthog in Halo 4. Halo-4-12.jpg Hud 10-big.jpg|Halo 4 M12 Dashboard Model HW2 Artwork Warthog.png|M12 LRV artwork used in Blitz. Appearances Sources de:M12 Warthog Category:Human Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles